


安全词是草莓

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *pwp
Relationships: 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 8





	安全词是草莓

钟辰乐拖来那碟蛋糕，当着镜头和罗渽民的面吃掉四颗粘着奶油的草莓。最后觉得全吃掉又有点不够意思，剩了一颗，孤零零飘在丰厚的奶油河上。再装作无事发生。

如果他有那个空闲回看直播，会发现罗渽民在他一句话不说吃草莓的那点时间里，静静地注视着他很久。难以描述的眼神，有些慈爱，又像只是眼神借在他身上，自顾自发呆。草莓是工具，钟辰乐也是工具。

直播结束，钟辰乐拍拍肚子，觉得或许有必要在工作前去一趟厕所。他进厕所隔间前回头看到罗渽民：“渽民哥你也来上厕所啊”。说完嘻嘻笑。可爱又白痴的废话。

罗渽民瞄他一眼，打开一扇门进去。钟辰乐嘘嘘的时候只听到很孤单的水声，这说明罗渽民并没有跟自己一样也在嘘嘘。那他进隔间干什么。钟辰乐慢吞吞地拉拉链，门打开，罗渽民也正好出来，同他对视。

直到洗完手罗渽民也没说话。钟辰乐双手撑在洗手台上，歪头打量镜子里的罗渽民。

“哥，我刚刚吃了草莓，四颗哦。”

“看见了。”

“我现在嘴巴里都是草莓奶油味来着，要不要闻闻看。”

钟辰乐笑嘻嘻，吐出舌头。镜子一半是他一半是罗渽民，中间划过一道水痕，将两人隔开。

罗渽民朝他招手。钟辰乐乖乖过去，眼睛在脸一侧碰到罗渽民手掌的瞬间也乖乖阖上。

一开始只是很淡地在吻他。嘴唇轻碰嘴唇。分开一瞬，像是确认草莓味道，罗渽民捧着钟辰乐的脸，看着他又好像只是让他看着自己。睫毛浓浓盖住眼仁，睫毛像雾气。

“草莓，全是草莓。哪怕你只吃三颗呢。”

“为什么？要不是觉得全部吃掉很过分，我一颗也不会剩下。哼哼。”

舌头贴在一起时，奶油味也袭来。罗渽民像是做潜水运动，消除鼻息，扫荡干净钟辰乐口腔里每一处沾了甜腻味道的角落。钟辰乐抽鼻子嗅，可以闻出罗渽民早晨用的是薄荷牙膏。

这样亲密的时刻，钟辰乐却觉得罗渽民好像住在水下，自己在岸上，隔着一层水面在吻他。他双手缩在胸前，如果要抱罗渽民，身体好像也会沾一层湿漉漉的冷。

最后无法呼吸的是岸上的人。钟辰乐脸飞红，大力推开罗渽民。后者往后退几步，仍保持面不改色，到一边伸手拧开水龙头弯腰漱口。

“你肺活量多少？”钟辰乐喘气，肩膀微动，“我差点憋死诶。”

“有什么好问的。”罗渽民擦嘴，抬眼看他。不带感情时，眼里几分倦意几分人造温柔，“明显比你强很多。”

“那么久…不讨厌草莓了？”

罗渽民又低头漱了一遍口。吐掉水，手指拉开嘴角，脸离镜子太近，更像是在玻璃面上的水渍中凝视自己。牙科医生检查那般细致。

“怎么会。辰乐。”他不回头，也不看镜中的辰乐。

“非常，非常，非常讨厌哦。”

最近组合活动，钟辰乐又住到宿舍。李帝努敲卫生间门，语气不太好，钟辰乐进去快一小时。

“钟辰乐你究竟还要多久啊？别人也需要上厕所诶。”

“딸기...”（*草莓）

“什么草莓。你搞快点啊…。”李帝努又拍了几下门。

“啊…딸기、딸기딸기딸기딸기딸기 ———”

究竟在干嘛。李帝努耳朵贴到门上，听到细微的抽泣声。耳孔有些痒麻，好像在线asmr。

他拧门把手发现门没锁。罗渽民正抱着笔记本坐在马桶上，侧过头来看他。

渽民啊坐在马桶上的怎么是你。本来想这么问。李帝努目光触及浴缸里被蒙着眼睛的钟辰乐，下半身光裸，T恤宽松，不像他的衣服，挽到胸口以上，白得跟浴缸快融为一体。几处地方是颤抖的粉红。

在干嘛。李帝努背后冒汗。

游戏。要不要玩啊帝努。罗渽民食指在键盘上一处跳，每跳一下钟辰乐就剧烈颤抖一下，还一直念叨什么草莓。

为什么说草莓？李帝努问。他看到罗渽民电脑界面，正实时放送着浴缸里的那个钟辰乐。

在撒娇啦。罗渽民漫不经心，他又问一遍，帝努啊要不要玩，就一直按这个键，最后会看到很好玩的东西哦。

李帝努想那就按一下吧。一下也不会怎样。手指按下去，钟辰乐身体就跳一下，好像崩出去一颗子弹在他身上。溅出来的不是血是透湿的体液，好像糖水。

辰乐，怎么出那么多汗？李帝努轻轻问。

不是汗不是汗…帝努哥帮帮我…钟辰乐头侧到一边，哭腔很明显，说什么都像在撒娇。

要怎么帮辰乐啊。李帝努答。和罗渽民对视一眼，多按几下会更好吗？

不好…………不好一点都不好。钟辰乐细细地讲韩语，大腿贴在浴缸边缘磨。李帝努记得他讲中文，总觉得跟说韩语时是两个人。李帝努觉得他那样好像撒谎，又惩罚性地按了几下那个键。

罗渽民看一眼手表，说要快点才行，等到其他人回来就不太方便。他把电脑给李帝努抱着，走到浴缸边很近地观察钟辰乐，李帝努跟着他的目光，那时才看到钟辰乐除了后面塞了东西外，细细一条线也绑在根部，只是抽动，有液体一股股涌出，大概一次都还没有射过。

渽民哥…这个好难受一点不舒服。钟辰乐头仰起，双腿内扣。抽噎的时候像在打嗝。

马上就好马上就好。罗渽民安抚他。转过头看了李帝努一眼。

像平时打网游，但这个游戏稍微特别一点。李帝努食指疯狂触及L键，钟辰乐大叫着想要逃出浴缸又失败，躲在角落很无助地疯狂抽动，他出了好多汗。全身上下好像被汗包裹。那真的好像汗。即使接近赤裸，也没有淫靡得让人想用刀子在他身上划拉。

啊救我、救我救我救我救我——钟辰乐尖叫，脚在空气中乱晃。

罗渽民此刻站起来离他更远。以一种审视的姿态。

对不起、钟辰乐呜呜哭，手被束缚在胸前。他挣扎了几下，手还是被困，细细的泪痕延眼罩下爬出。

为什么哭啊辰乐。李帝努很不解。因为手那样，拥抱不了人吗？

“再也不了，我是坏孩子…渽民哥，拜托。草莓、草莓、是渽民哥的草莓…”

罗渽民对此沉默一阵。

他再次摸到钟辰乐的身体，后者像找到小窝的动物那样迅速躲进他怀中。罗渽民一面拍钟辰乐的背，一面解开绑住他下面的那条线。像摘去一块纱布，伤口还未愈合，下面仿若将有脓血涌出。

李帝努凝视钟辰乐那处，什么都没发生，只淡黄色的液体温缓地从小孔淌下，溢在浴缸表面。罗渽民大半个身体在浴缸，没什么反应。手仍在抚摸钟辰乐背，像要把他刚刚受到的委屈都抚走。

是干性高潮啦。罗渽民转过头来对李帝努解释，嘴角很轻的弧度，眼神被睫毛盖住，有水汽在其中氤氲。

总是这样。

搞不懂渽民你啊。李帝努摆头。合上电脑。也不好还给他，现在他怀里还有钟辰乐。

李帝努只能看到他们背面。罗渽民头靠在钟辰乐头上，很温柔地摩擦。钟辰乐躲在他怀中，像要陷入他身体内部。

明明好亲密好亲密。李帝努抱着电脑想。

却好像一个在水里。一个在岸上。

Fin.


End file.
